For the Love of My Blonde
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Kisame and Deidara have feelings for eachother. How will a boring meeting lead to exposed love? FIND OUT YAOI KISADEI


**This a different pairing than I'm used to handling so don't get mad at me if it kinda sucks! BUT I'M WILLING TO TRY IT! Plus I owe it to Deidara101 cause I forgot to write it, I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! ANYWAY I HOPE THIS FIC MAKES UP FOR IT!! KISAME'S PV!!  
--**

Being at the Akatsuki is kinda boring. Sure its exciting being around S class ninjas that could kill you at any second, and it is fun to piss them off and watch them throw massive bitch fits. I leaned back in my chair and watched Hidan and Kakuzu fight, I was waiting for the punches to fly. Itachi sat emotionless beside me as usual. Would it kill him to just show an emotion? I guess it would, I've known him for years but the only emotions he shows are when he's around his little brother, which I find a bit strange. The sound of a chair hitting the floor grabbed my attention. I looked over to see Hidan on the ground, he was holding his jaw and smiling.

" God Kakuzu hit me a little harder next time, it would turn me on." He said wiping a bit of blood from his bottom lip.

I could see the discomfort spreading through the room as Hidan smirked. Even I was bothered by the statement, but its typical Hidan shit! I looked over at Itachi, and even him, MISTER EMOTIONLESS, was obviously uncomfortable. The freak got up and brushed himself off.

" You know next time you should keep your fetishes to yourself." Kakuzu said folding his arms.

They continued to argue until the Leader walked in. He looked over at them and glared. He continued to glare around the room.

" Where the hell are Sasori and Deidara?!" He asked/yelled.

I felt a sweat drop slid down my neck. It was a good question, where were they? The door swung open and a flushed Deidara fell inside the room, Sasori walked in casually and sat down. The blonde quickly took his spot next to the red head. I could tell Leader-sama was going to explode all over them, but to my surprise he held in his anger. He was going to yell at them when this was over. He took a long breath to relax himself and started the meeting. I couldn't focus on him for more than a few seconds. Deidara had once again become the center of my attention. It made me glad that he sat diagonally from me, I could get away with staring at him. I didn't understand why I was so attracted to him, I knew I could never get him especially with my...fish features. But hell a guy could dream. The hours seemed to pass when I watched him.

" Alright everyone meeting concluded. Deidara, Sasori I wish to speak with you." Leader-sama said calmly.

Everyone but the duo stood up and left. I hoped the leader would be merciful, I would hate to see Deidara injured, or worse dead. But I doubt that the blonde would be killed, even if the Leader hated to admit it, the Akatsuki needed him.

" Kisame-san you seem distracted," Itachi observed.

I looked at my young teammate, he was so smart. " Hmm really? I didn't notice." I lied.

It isn't normal for me to lie but hell what am I supposed to do? I can't spill my guts to Itachi.

" Yes you seem VERY distracted, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Oh god. Itachi just gave me the perfect opportunity!! But do I really wanna talk to someone who seems to have no information on the matter? In fact I even wonder if Itachi has ever cut loose and had sex. There is no way that I would talk to someone like him about this.

" No Itachi-kun, I've just been a thinking a lot lately so I'm sorry if my performance has been lacking." I said trying no hide my internal struggles.

Itachi nodded and walked away. He was probably off to brood in his room, I wondered what Sasori was doing right now.

**--DEIDARA'S PV--**

Kisame had been staring at me again. I could have looked over and told him promptly to stop but I liked having his attention. My heart always beat faster when he was around. I wondered if this could be love, but I wasn't sure. I had never been in love before, sure I had heard about what it was like to be in love but it sounded all made up. Though I always felt like that when I was around my dear fish man. And he was always staring at me which means he might be interested. Maybe if I should show Kisame that I'm also interested. I felt my face heat up slightly.

Leader-sama kept us after so he could yell at us. I disliked situations like this, especially since it was my fault that we were late today. Sasori-Danna would tell him the REAL reason we were late would he? My heart skipped a beat, I prayed that Sasori wouldn't be so heartless towards me.

" Alright you two, why were you late?" Leader-sama asked, not hiding his anger any longer. My throat dried up and my words wouldn't come out in a coherent statement. Sasori-Danna rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

" Deidara and I are late because we were training and the idiot over there forgot to bring a watch with us so we could know the time." The puppet man said. " I assure you that it won't happen again." I was so happy that he was my partner, he covered my ass so well!

Leader-sama chuckled, " Oh Sasori-san let me assure you that if this happens again, there will not be a third time. You are dismissed." I swallowed hard, that man was quite possibly the most terrifying person in existence. We left the room and walked down the hallway together, in silence. The awkwardness of this was killing me! I wanted to speak but Sasori-Danna would probably ignore me.

" Sasori-Danna, why didn't you tell him the truth?" I asked, " You wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

He looked at me. " This is what being in a team is about, covering for each other and sharing the blame even if it the others fault." I was speechless, so he really did care about me. I smiled at Sasori. " Besides not even I would sink low enough to tell Leader-sama what you do with those hands of yours."

My smile was easily wiped off my face, so he did it cause he was being 'nice.' I crossed my arms and pouted, it wasn't my fault he had bad timing. We rounded the corner, once again in silence. I ran into something hard, at first I though it was a wall but then I realized that it was someone's chest. I stepped back and apologized. My eyes drifted upwards and I caught sight of blue skin. NO FRICKEN WAY!! I HAD RUN HEAD FIRST INTO KISAME?! Fate was a cruel mistress.

" Oh its no problem Deidara-san." Kisame said softly. My cheeks were beginning take on color and I could feel Sasori smirk.

This was my chance! The perfect chance to get Kisame alone and tell him how I feel. " Kisame-san may I speak to you alone?" He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along to my room, I knew no one would bother us there. After shutting and making sure I locked the door this time I took a long breath. Before I could release my breath Kisame shoved me against the wall, his hands on either sides of my head. His lips crashed onto mine and my body went into shock. My knees went weak and my eye closed, I opened my mouth slightly so his tongue could go inside. We stood like that for what seemed like hours and then he pulled away. Instantly my lungs tried to fill with air and I was panting. I don't remember when but my body gave way. Kisame caught me and set me onto the bed.

" You alright Deidara?" He asked. My eyes drifted up to his face and soon our lips met yet again. This kiss was almost as mind numbing as the last one. When his tongue wrapped around mine, it made me go nuts. We pulled apart this time but only to removed articles of clothing. Kisame pull of my shirt and as he did the fish man kissed every inch of exposed skin. I moaned when he bit my nipples into hardness. He left so many love marks and bites as his mouth made its way to the top button of my pants. Kisame quickly took my pants off and I inhaled sharply as cold air hit my erection. The fish man smirked at me and rubbed his thumb over the tip. My breath hitched as his hand slowly stroked me. He pulled me into his lap and held me tight as he fisted me hard. My stomach began to coil up and after a few steady good tugs, I released onto Kisame's hand.

My hand clasped over his, the tongue on my hand licked up my cum. It didn't seem to bother him. Fish man moved me back onto the bed and remove his clothes. I hate to admit it but his body was so built and perfect. Before I knew it that body was on top of mine and three of his fingers were in my mouth. I sucked softly on them making sure I covered them fully in saliva. He pulled them out and they ran down my stomach. When the fingers gently began to push against my entrance I couldn't help but give a whimper of pleasure. When the first finger enter it felt weird, then the second finger was placed inside me. I bit back a grunt of pain as I got used to the scissoring motion Kisame was using. I gave a moan of pleasure when the two fingers began to thrust in and out of me. Finally the third finger pushed in and I gasped in discomfort. When I finally adjusted again, my body writhed in pleasure. I arched up as the fish man hit something that made me see spots. Soon after my little vision of heaven he pulled the fingers out. I was about to protest when I felt Kisame's erection poking my entrance.

" This will hurt." He warned kissing my sweaty forehead.

" I can take it." I said to reassure him. He nodded and slowly his erection entered. My body convulsed and I tried extremely hard not to cry. After a few moments I adjusted to the feeling of him. " Move!" I cried. Kisame complied and thrust into me again. He set a very steady pace and eventually the pain turned into numbing pleasure. My knuckles started to turn white as I gripped the bed, it felt so good. I let out harsh moans and arched every time he thrust into me. Soon his thrusts became more needy, I knew his release was coming. A few more thrusts and I came onto our stomachs. Kisame came shortly after. We lay there for a moment, exhausted.

" I love you Deidara."

" I love you too Kisame." I said before passing out. This was definitely the start of something good.

**YAY I DID IT!! -DOES VICTORY DANCE-**

**Naruto and Me: -stifles laughter-  
Deidara: OH SHUT UP!  
Me: Sasori saw you masturbating...HAHAHAHAHA  
Naruto: ROFL!! LMAO!  
Deidara: I fricken hate you guys!  
Me: THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA!!**


End file.
